Angel's Dust
by Melosa
Summary: "You would make an amazing mother, Agura..." He whispered in his ear. But not now.
1. Chapter 1

**The theme is slightly dark. And the song is in French. The next chapter is the song translated.**

* * *

 **Respire un grand coup**

 **Ne reste pas debout**

Agura stared at the palm of her hand. She felt nervous, unsure, terrified...

 **Ouvre tes yeux, j'te promets**

 **Que tu iras mieux**

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't observing herself to see if she was still healthy, or if something had changed. She was observing herself to see if it was obvious, or visible.

 **T'as reçu un grand coup**

 **Un coup de vie dans l'ventre**

 **Un coup de vent dans ta vie**

The pregnancy test was thrown on the shower's wall in a rage fit. Tears burned her eyes as she bent, a hand covering her mouth to avoid a scream to erupt. She was losing it, it was too much.

 **Mais reste calme, je t'en supplie**

* * *

 **Juste au mauvais moment**

 _"Wait, so you and Sage are dating?! That's weird-" Zoom was interrupted by Spinner_

 _"Weird." who received a hit from Agura behind the head._

 _"Well, I think that's cute. You two belong together."_

 _Vert was glad she was on his side._

 **Une poussière d'ange t'es tombée dedans**

 **Tu ferais une super maman**

Sage knocked on her door, holding a worried and innocent expression on her blue face. Someone had alerted her of Agura's state in the past week. She had offered to check. Stanford had celebrated his birthday two weeks ago, and as far as she knew, a lot had happened and many members of the team had to be checked. Agura had refused.

 **Mais pas maintenant**

Agura opened the door. Her eyes were empty, but no need to be a genius to see she had been crying.

 **Non pas maintenant**

 _"Hey, Stanford, you're the oldest now." Spinner joked. He drank his drink one shot then coughed._

 _"Dude, this is not something you drink one shot... it's a sip at a time..." Zoom commented, as others winced when Spinner coughed._

 _"Zoom, I keep saying this. We are not responsible if you get caught drinking when you're still underage. We don't know you." Someone screamed._

 _She held her head. She had drank too much and lost the ability to refuse any drink someone offered. Vert handed her a glass and she thanked him._

 _"Stanford, tell your parents we thank them for bringing us here!" The blonde, charismatic, seductive Greek god screamed._

 **Un petit colimaçon**

 **T'a pris pour sa maison**

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes and she had broken into tears. She managed to explain her situation without giving out the harder details, the details that would betray Sage.

 **C'pas une fille, c'pas un garçon**

 **C'pas un bélier ni un poisson**

"I want to tell the father so bad... but he already has a girlfriend!" Agura paced, drying her tears.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll understand... and I'm sure he'll try to help you!"

 **Oublie ça c'est pas possible**

 **Tu perdrais l'équilibre**

Vert accepting his role as her child's father? A good good joke in her opinion. He would never accept it. Sage would never forgive her for what she had done. Maybe it was better if she left BF5... no they needed her; the war was still ongoing.

 **Prends ma main je t'emmène loin**

"What will you do, Agura?" Sage asked, standing as she noticed Agura throwing clothes and other stuff in a suitcase. Agura grabbed the money she had saved and placed it in an envelope.

 **On sera d'retour demain matin**

"I'll be back... but I need time for myself."

* * *

A few days later, Agura walked into the garage. The boys were there and observed her with confusion. Sage appeared behind her and explained them the situation.

 **Juste au mauvais moment**

 **T'es tombée dedans**

"Something happened with Agura... she needs to be away for some time. I gave her the green card to do so." The Blue Sentients quickly disappeared when she felt the presence of a new car.

 **Tu ferais une super maman**

A taxi parked in front of the garage and Agura walked to it. The driver exited the car and took her suitcase.

 **Mais pas maintenant**

Agura eyed each of the boys, trying so hard not to cry. It felt impossible not to, especially as she watched Vert and met his gaze.

 **Non pas maintenant**

Agura entered the taxi. The driver, a man in his fifties, placed her suitcase in the trunk before returning to the driver's seat and driving off. Agura gave him the address.

* * *

 **On s'en va reporter**

 **L'ange dans ses souliers**

As Agura entered the clinic, noticing how empty and calm it was compared to what was going on in her mind. She walked to the receptionist and spoke to her calmly.

"Room 402."

Agura walked there.

 **Il s'est trompé mais c'est pas grave**

She entered the room and saw the doctor. He was waiting, putting on white gloves.

"We spoke on the phone, you know what will happen, the risks... you already paid." He gestured to a corner behind white curtains. "Undress here."

Agura quickly took off her clothes and then put on the hospital robe. She headed to the bed and laid down there. She stared at the ceiling as the anesthesia was administrated. She closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." She mouthed as she passed out.

 **Il peut revenir si tu restes sage**

* * *

"Agura, you hungry?"

His sister had arrived here, in New York, a few weeks ago, stating she needed time for herself, which he was glad to give. So, as she sat in front of the window and stared outside, he decided to leave her alone.

"Just a sandwich, thanks." She answered a bit late.

 **Juste au mauvais moment**

 **Une poussière d'ange**

 **T'es tombé dedans**

"If you don't wanna talk, it's okay. But you said you left your job in Arizona... because of something?"

"I did something, something happened, I left for a while. You know the story, Elijah."

Elijah, the fourth brother, sat down on a chair.

"Are you ever going to tell me what?"

 **Tu ferais une super maman**

Agura watched a woman on the sidewalk, pushing a carriage with a little baby inside. Next to her, a man holding her hand and smiling happily. He kissed her cheek.

 **Mais pas maintenant**

Agura sighed, standing up.

 **Non pas maintenant**

"Probably not." She said, disappearing to the guest room.

* * *

Three months later...

 **Juste au mauvais moment**

 **Une poussière d'ange**

 **T'es tombée dedans**

 **Tu ferais une super maman**

* * *

Agura was sitting in the taxi, sweating because of the heat of Arizona.

 **Mais pas maintenant**

 **Non pas maintenant**

 **non non non ...**

 **non pas maintenant...**

* * *

The taxi parked in front of the garage.

 **Non non non...**

* * *

Agura stepped out and entered. She was greeted by Tezz, who was idly working on the Splitwire.

 **Une poussière d'ange**

 **T'es tombé dedans...**

 **Pas maintenant...**

 **Tu ferais une super maman...**

Agura smiled and hugged him, his confidente, the one who knew everything.

"You would've been an amazing mother, Agura..." He whispered next to her ear.

* * *

 **Mais pas maintenant...**


	2. Translated Song

Angel Dust

Take a deep breath  
Don't stand up  
Open your eyes  
I promise you will feel better

You were dealt a huge blow  
A shot of life in the belly  
A gust of wind in your life  
But stay calm, I'm begging you

Chorus  
Right at the wrong moment  
Angel dust fell inside you  
You'd make a great mom  
But not right now, no not right now

A tiny snail took you for its house  
It's not a girl, not a boy  
Not an Aries or a Pisces

Forget about it, it's impossible  
You'd lose your balance  
Grab my hand, I'll take you far away  
We'll be back tomorrow morning

Chorus  
Right at the wrong moment  
Angel dust fell inside you  
You'd make a great mom  
But not right now, no not right now

We're going to put  
The angel back in his shoes  
He made a mistake, but it's ok  
He can come back if you're good

Chorus (x2)


End file.
